


Wind

by gilesbabe



Series: In A Lifetime [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilesbabe/pseuds/gilesbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his dream, Dean has a restless night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind

Wind

 

Dean went into the kitchen and cleaned himself up, changing his jeans and shirt. He laid back down on the couch, but had trouble sleeping. One reason was that he was afraid to dream about Cas again and the other reason was the storm. 

Strong winds battered the house causing a variety of sounds. Trees creaked and groaned, branches snapping off and hitting the roof and walls. The stacks of cars in the junkyard shifted, the rusted metal making sounds that almost sounded like far off screams. Occasionally Dean heard a fluttering sound, and he would tense, sure that Raphael had returned. However, no one ever spoke, so if it was Raphael, or some other angel, they just watched him for a while and then left. The television had cut out at some point. Dean didn't know if the cable company was having problems, or if the line to Bobby's house had been damaged. The static sound was too distracting, so Dean turned the television off.

After the storm passed Dean managed to doze a bit and the sound of the phone ringing had him jerking upright. He fumbled around, feeling for the phone, finally finding it between the cushions. 

“What?” he growled.

“Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the couch,” came Sam’s amused voice.

“Good morning to you too, smartass. Why are you calling so early?”

“Early? Dean, it’s after 11 o’clock. Why were you still asleep? Are you alright?” Sam’s voice was now worried.

“Yes, mom, I’m fine. Just had trouble sleeping last night with all the noise from the storm.”

“You had a storm there?”

“We had a freaking monsoon.” Dean heard Sam laugh. “Well, maybe not quite that bad, although for a while there I thought about trying to head down to the panic room, but then it starting calming down. You’ll see when you get home tomorrow; branches from the trees must be all over the yard."

Sam laughed again. “Well, about that.”

Dean cut in, “Are you staying another day?”

“No, in fact we’re getting ready to head out now. We should be there in about three hours.”

“What happened? Did the vamps take off?”

“No, we took care of them last night.”

“What? Yesterday you said that you needed to do more research. What was the rush?”

“They grabbed three girls from the high school after a basketball game last night. I told you, these morons were really into the Twilight stuff. The girls went along with them because they didn’t really believe they were serious. Thank god we got there in time. They had just vamped out and were getting ready to bite the first one.” Sam gave a little laugh. “I swear, Dean, whoever it was that turned them had to have done it for a joke. He probably had a bet with someone on how long these three idiots would last as vampires.”

Dean shook his head. “Wish I could have been there. So, you’re leaving soon?”

“Yeah, soon as Bobby gets back from his friend’s place. We should be there between 2:00 and 3:00.”

“I’ll light up the grill around 2:30 and we’ll have steaks for supper.” Dean waited, counting silently to himself.

He made it to four before Sam’s panicky voice began, “Um, Dean, I don’t think…..”

“Gotcha,” Dean laughed.

“Jerk,” Sam huffed. “See you in a few.”

The line went dead. Dean chuckled and placed the phone on the end table. Now that he was awake, he reached for the remote and turned the television back on. Nothing, just the static sound. He tried turning the TV on and off, but still nothing. Line must be down, and since Bobby was on the end of the line, if it wasn't called in, the cable company wouldn't know it was out. Obviously, he couldn't call it in, so no TV until the others got back. 

Good thing they were coming back today, he would have gone crazy if he had been alone another night without something to keep him company. As it was he could use the few hours till they got back to think about how he could find Cas. And thinking of Cas, he really needed to talk to him, and now was probably the best of all possible times. Cas wasn’t here, so he wouldn’t know how Cas reacted to what he was going to say. Dean took a deep breath.

“Hey, Cas.” He stopped and swallowed. This was harder than he thought. “Um, about last night. I was dreaming about you, but not the way I said.” He stopped again, his heart pounding so hard he thought it was going to come out of his chest. 

“I, uh, I” he stopped again, taking a deep breath. “I was dreaming about us being together. You know, together.” He took another deep breath. “Damn it, Cas, you know I’m bad with talking about this kind of thing. These feelings aren’t something that’s new for me, but with being blind and you being missing, I’ve been thinking about it more.”

Dean made a face, gave a little huff, then continued. “Not that I have had a chance to do much more than think. Sam still acts like I’ll hurt myself if I’m out of his sight so I’ve been listening to a lot of television, and that’s pretty boring, so my mind has been going to places I wouldn’t normally let it go.” Just talking about it brought the dream back to the forefront of his mind.

“So, about last night. Like I said, these feelings aren’t new and last night wasn’t the first time I’ve had that kind of dream.” He paused again, chuckling a little. “I guess I should be glad that it happened this way, and that I wasn’t having one of those dreams one of the times that you popped in. That would have been a little awkward. I can just imagine, you entering my dream to tell me something important, dressed like you usually are, trench coat and all, only to find me and another you naked and having sex.”

Dean felt a rush of heat. “Actually, that sounds kinda hot.” He broke off with a little moan of embarrassment. “Oh, god, just forget I said that. You know me, open mouth, insert foot. Listen, I just wanted you to know. I’m not expecting anything from you, and you don’t have to worry about me getting handsy, or anything like that. I mean, it’s been over a year since I realized how I felt and I haven’t jumped you yet, so if you want, you can just ignore that I said anything.”

Dean drew another deep breath. “Well, that’s it for now. I need to start thinking about a way to get you out of wherever the hell you are. Talk to you later, Cas.”

Dean slumped back on the sofa and put his head in his hands.  
He was so screwed.


End file.
